Light A fire in My heart
by Marsie100
Summary: Korra arrives in Republic City and falls for Mako who also falls for her. Later recruited by Bolin to be in the Fire Ferrets. A surprise encounter when she sees him come for training. Slight OOC
1. Lost My Heart In Republic City

**Legend Of Korra- Light A Fire In My Heart**

Description: Korra arrives in Republic City and falls for Mako who also falls for her. Later recruited by Bolin to be in the Fire Ferrets. A surprise encounter when she sees him come for training. Slight OOC

Characters: Mako& Korra

Rating: T

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so i'm excited to hear what you have to say...So see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

"Korra!" a now distant voice shouted.

I didn't need to be guarded by the White Lotus just to go to the market. I arrived a month ago and Tenzin was still keeping me under his watch and radar. Like I could do that much damage by buying fruits.

Apparently I could. I was lying uncomfortably on top of some guy. (It's not what you think). Naga halted suddenly and threw me off of her back. I looked up and realized why she stopped. There was a huge iron statue of Zuko in the centre of the city. His hands were blazing fire. It was hard to believe that in a past life, he and I built Republic City. I looked down and realized I was still on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Well, this is probably the highlight of my day." he said while getting up and adjusting his red scarf.

"I'm Korra…. And this is Naga."

"Your polar-bear dog… that's…wow, oh wow, it's getting late, and Bo must be worried, sorry got to go."

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

"Mako" he said with a smile and ran off in the direction of the harbour.

Wow, Mako…. Well he was right if I didn't go to the market Tenzin was going to send a search party after me. I hated shopping, why did I volunteer to come? I ditched that idea and started to kick a rock around in Central Park with earthbending. I was trying to keep, me being the avatar on the down-low for a while. Then I saw a familiar red scarf around the neck of someone. I ran towards them expecting the inevitable.

"MA- Oh" I was surprised when a somewhat shorter guy turned around

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" I turned quickly and walked away when he stopped me

"Sorry to disappoint, but anyways I'm Bolin", he held out a hand which I instinctively shook.

He looked like his hair was flattened; he was somewhat stocky but still very muscular and had bright emerald eyes. Nothing like Mako earlier. Mako was tall and still quite toned and had enticing amber eyes. I got lost in them not realizing Bolin had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, I started to daydream a little there."

"Well I do have that effect on most people" he said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him.

"So what's a pretty little waterbender doing around here?"

"How'd you kn-" then I realized I was in my water tribe get-up.

He smirked at the fact that he figured me out. Well I had news for him.

"Actually, I'm not just a waterbender…. I'm the Avatar" I smiled with my emphasis on 'avatar' as his jaw dropped.

"You're the AVATAR! The. Avatar. Korra? Wow that's SOO cool! Imagine meeting the avatar in the park!..." and he trailed off in his excitement.

"Uhh… Bolin?"

"Sorry about that…. Oh! You know what would be great, if you joined me and my brother's Pro-bending team!"

"Really? I could join?"

"Of course! I mean you're the avatar! Who better else to be on it!"

I had always dreamed of going to the Pro-bending Arena but never playing on an actual team. I SOOOO do not regret leaving Air Temple Island for this. I had missed another sentence from Bolin.

"So tomorrow for practice?"

"Sure!"

"Great, just wait for me outside the Arena, I'll be the handsome one leaning against the wall" he said with a toss of his hair.

I smiled at his flirtatious ways.

* * *

Mako's P.O.V.

"Mako" I said with a smile and ran off in the direction of the harbour.

I wondered if I should've stayed longer and gotten to know her even after our awkward situation. Although those big blue eyes of hers certainly had some effect on me. They were well complimented by her light chocolate brown skin. Oh what was I doing? Thinking of a girl I barely met for five minutes. But every time I closed my eyes all I could see were her blue eyes looking into my amber ones.

I climbed the stairs to our attic apartment and I filled the room with Bolin's name.

"Bolin? Bolin?"

Nothing but an echo. I figured he was out eating or something. I half reconsidered going back to meet Korra but I suspected she'd be long gone. Half an hour later, Bolin strode into the apartment like a lovesick puppy.

"Bolin! Where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere…. just meeting the MOST gorgeous creature on this planet, you know besides me."

I smirked at the irony.

"And you'll never guess this, she's The Avatar and she agreed to be on our team!"

He started to go off into his own little world about her. I wondered if I'd even see Korra again… The blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me Know below! I'm open to all suggestions**

**Bolin is such a flirt.**


	2. Oh Hi, I didn't know you'd be here

Chapter 2: Oh hi, I didn't know you'd be here

**Chapter 2 of first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK, or any of its characters Bryke does.**

Korra

I got up early, too early and eager to go to my first practice with the Fire ferrets. Sure Tenzin was mad because I didn't even go to the market but he gave me a disapproving look and just obliged fearing a future migraine.

Being a hotheaded teenager had its perks. I decided to leave Naga today. I just dived head-first into the water. Sure my hair would get partially wet, not that it mattered. I bended the water from off of me into a hole nearby. Then I saw him, as he had promised, leaning against the huge golden structure that was The Pro-bending Arena.

"Korra!" and he pulled me in for a tight hug.

I gave him a questioning look but he ignored it.

He showed me up the stairs into the hallway that contained the Gym. He also pointed at a set of stairs which apparently led to his apartment in the attic.

We were about to enter the gym when I heard that someone was already in there, I assumed it was Bolin's brother.

Nothing on this earth could've prepared me for what was next. There I was looking at the same guy who I had been awkwardly thrown on top of yesterday but this time he was shirtless, it was Mako. When I caught his eye we both blushed profusely.

Mako's P.O.V.

Standing in the doorway was the same blue-eyed Korra from yesterday. The same Korra that was apparently the avatar. The same Korra that entered my dreams last night and refused me of sleep. She started to blush at the sight of me being shirtless and I soon joined her, turning redder than Pabu.

"You guys know each other?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, we do" she said no longer making eye contact

"Bolin, when you said that you met the most gorgeous creature on the planet, you could've said it was Korra." I said trying to take the suaveness for myself.

With that Korra blushed just a little bit more and giggled the slightest bit. Bolin continued to show her inside but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her. When she caught me looking she winked at me.

Well, two could play at that game.

Korra

Bolin continued to talk but I kept getting distracted by Mako practicing his forms. He was doing it on purpose. Well, he was doing a good job of it but I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"So Bolin are you gonna teach me about Pro Bending?"

"Sure, but I was gonna leave that to Mako, considering he is the team captain."

"Okay team captain, whadya got?"

"First, he said while walking around me, considering you're the Avatar, you'll only be allowed to bend water, Second each blast of water must not last longer than two seconds, same for fire. You can only knock off the opponent at the back of the arena, not the sides. No unnecessary roughness, only if needed though and he winked at me. Now I know you've mastered waterbending and everything but Pro Bending consists of a whole different style."

"Bolin, show her how you fire the discs."

Bolin did a bunch of things with his feet that I hadn't been exposed to in my earthbending training. This was much more difficult than traditional waterbending. But I was The Avatar so I had to do this. Mako sent a smile in my direction- I definitely had to get this.

Mako

I don't know what it was about Korra that just made me feel….alive. Not denying that she's a piece of work, I eyed her trying to add a fighting style to her traditional waterbending. She was seriously struggling but she still acted as if it was working for her.

"Let me show you, if you can do it with firebending you can copy it with waterbending. " I said demonstrating the total control over the fire to go exactly where you want it.

She tried it and nearly singed Bolin's hair.

"Hey! Save the face!"

"That's not right, lower your arms and use the overhead swing." I said while guiding her arms from behind.

A light blush erupted on her face. But it quickly disappeared as soon as it came. She fumbled out of my grasp.

"You don't need to hold onto me, I can do it by myself." she said being the hotheaded Avatar.

"You sure?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"Well now I'm getting second thoughts." she whispered back before withdrawing to the other side of the room.

Bolin had obviously noticed the tension between us, this was gonna be a long day. He would never let me live this down considering he liked her too.

"Well that's the end of practice, Korra you can stay and practice if you'd like but me and Bolin need to talk." I dragged Bolin by his shirt collar up the stairs and into the apartment.

"I know you have a million things to say so you better just start now."

Bolin stayed quiet for a few moments and only one thing spewed from his mouth.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well before you and-"

"So you think just because you met her first you get to be with her?"

"Who said I wanted to be with her?"

"Well you know when you put your arms around a girl and whisper into her ear that kinda indicates you like her!"

I blushed sadly.

Korra

I heard the brothers' dispute from the Gym. They were arguing over me which made me feel embarrassed. But what embarrassed me most was that they weren't exactly being very quiet about it. I was about to leave when I heard Mako say something.

"Bro, we shouldn't be fighting over here, nonetheless thinking about her, we just have to remember that she's just a teammate."

"Right a very… attractive teammate." Bolin sighed

**Don't you just love awkward moments! And Makorra!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon depending on your reviews**

**-Spoliers- Lots more Makorra and if you squint Borra...But i guess you'll just have to wait and see**

**So review!**


	3. Yeah I like youIt's complicated

Chapter 3: Yeah I like you…. It's complicated…

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I'm truly flattered. And for those of you concerned with the Borra issue like I said only if you squint really hard you'll see it, so unless you're looking for it you won't find it but anyways enough from me READ ON!**

Mako

I couldn't believe that I was full-out flirting with her on the second day of knowing her. Maybe going further than flirting. The more I got used to her, the more arrogant she seemed.

"You need to hit the target directly! Try making it not jump back to the edges!"

"I'm TRYING! And I'd really appreciate it if you'd just shut-up and let me do this!"

"Well your doing it wrong!"

"Well how would you know! You're just a firebender! You don't know how hard water can be to control sometimes!"

I felt guilty for all the stress I was putting her under and adding to the fact that she was just learning airbending.

"C'mon Korra, I want to show you the city." Bolin said while putting his hand across her shoulder which slowly slid down to her waist.

"Umm Korra, can I talk to you?"

She wiggled out of Bolin's half embrace and walked over to me swaying her hips more than she needed to.

"Yes?" she said with a smirk

"I'm just sorry for putting you under all that stress and pressure."

"Oh, don't be sorry."

"Why?"

"I liked it."

Three words and I was hooked onto her more than before. She walked back over to the waiting Bolin and they both exited the building. She had ignited a new flame in my heart and I couldn't control it.

* * *

Korra

It was the truth. I truly liked it, I actually loved the way he got angry and sweat pouring down his face. I was curious about him and what his limits were. During Bolin's tour the only thing I could do was think of new ways to taunt Mako. It was a real shame for Bolin though. It looked like he really liked me. I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Sorry Bolin but I have to go." I planted a small kiss on his cheek and I dived into the water.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow…" I heard him breathily say.

I think I made things worse. But what was really on my mind was how upset Tenzin was going to be. I proceeded to climb the cliffs of Air Temple Island when I saw him pacing around. Times like these I wish I could actually do airbending. I'd just have to face what was coming to me but when I waltzed over to Tenzin. It was like he didn't even know I was there. I just walked quickly behind him when I heard his voice.

"Don't think I didn't see you, I'm just trying to think of a good enough punishment for you."

I easily brushed off Tenzin for now but I was more intent on going to practice, I had a feeling it was going to be good.

It was the third day of Pro Bending practice and I still was getting nowhere with airbending.

"Tenzin, maybe I just wasn't meant to be an airbender" I said leaning over to him in his meditating position.

"If the universe wanted me to airbend then wouldn't I already be able to do it?"

"Patience Korra, everything comes with patience."

"Yes but patience involves time! And if you haven't noticed I don't have too much of that!" I stormed off to the Arena even though it was hours before practice.

"Korra!" Tenzin sighed.

He muttered something about rambunctious teenagers.

I didn't care that I was dripping wet or that it was six in the morning, I just wanted to train for a while. Locked. I just slid down the door and put my head in between my knees.

* * *

Mako

I heard someone come up the stairs but after that the noise stopped. I slid past snoring Bolin in his bed. I lit a fire in my hand and walked down the stairs. There was a figure crouched down by the door of the gym.

"Korra?"

She turned her back to me.

"Korra."

"Leave me alone Mako" she said while burying her head even deeper.

I put out the fire and went and sat next to her.

"I'm not in the mood."

"If you weren't in the mood you wouldn't have come here." I said while putting my arm around her shoulder.

"You're wet." I pointed out.

She was obviously too upset to dry herself.

"I'm never going to get airbending, even the airbender kids got it."

I had never seen her in this state.

"It's going to be alright." I assured her

"No it's not, she said while getting up, what kind of Avatar am I."

"You're learning, it's gonna take some time."

She turned to face me; her eyes were red and swollen. She looked lost.

"Avatar Aang got it when he was twelve."

"You can't compare yourself to him."

"Then what other standards do I have to look up to."

"Your own."

With that I grabbed her waist and her lips crashed against mine. It wasn't a forceful kiss but she eventually melted into me. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and it made me want her more but I knew I had to let her go.

"Go, finish your training, it's even okay if you miss today's practice." I held onto her hand and slowly let go of it.

I had a feeling she didn't want to leave but eventually after an hour of contemplation she decided to give it another shot.

* * *

Korra

I really appreciated what Mako did for me. EVERYTHING he did for me. I walked back over to the training area and sat in the meditation position. I suspected Tenzin had gone back to sleep but I was surprised when I heard his footsteps coming.

"Korra?"

"Master Tenzin, I decided to try it again, the patience thing."

He smiled.

"Korra, not only have you tried patience by doing this, but you have also mastered it."

I looked up to smile at Tenzin, but instead it was Aang. I stood and bowed in respect.

"Maybe you ought to try the Spinning Panels again?" Aang suggested.

He sent a gust of wind through the panels and they began to spin. I maneuvered through them at a moment's notice and I quickly floated out of them. He bowed his head and quickly disappeared with the wind.

I wiped a tear that was cascading down my cheek. I felt stronger. I closed my eyes, took a breath and shot a gust of wind at a lemur that was about to settle on a pole. It jumped up in surprise and flew away.

I had to tell Mako. I was just about to jump off the cliff when I stopped in my tracks. What happened this morning? Were we together now…? This definitely changed things. Our relationship before was nothing more than flirting but he had straight up kissed me. It might have been on the spur of the moment but I had no idea why it was bothering me so much. It was complicated.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending but I promise I will make up for it in the final chapter. Ikr it's almost done, just when you find a story you like but don't worry I've been working on some other things so you know Review and let me know your thoughts on what should happen between Korra and Mako**


	4. Should I stay Or should I go?

Chapter 4: Should I stay or should I go?

**Heres the final chapter of my fanfic. Sorry it had to come to an end already but I will be posting others so Subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING -_- Seriously?**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my room contemplating what I should do next. There was a knock at the door.

"Korra?" a small voice called outside.

"Jinora? Come in."

"You didn't come for breakfast, so I assumed you were at practice then dad told me you just got airbending, oh by the way congrats on that."

"Thanks Jin, but why are you here?"

"I heard you moping." She quickly responded

I closed my mouth quickly clearly embarrassed that she had heard me talking to myself about Mako.

"So who's Mako is he your boyyyyfriend." Ikki said while sauntering into the room

Oh come on, who didn't hear me! Tenzin!

"No he's not my boyfriend…yet…" I said while slightly blushing and turning my head away

"I don't know what to do though…. Something happened and I'm not sure what to do"

"Just believe in your heart!" Ikki said in a high pitched voice

"You think so?"

I realized that I sounded too desperate and hopeful. Imagine me coming to a ten and seven year old about my relationship problems.

"You know what guys, it's alright" I said while quickly locking the door in their faces.

What was happening to the normally head-on avatar that was here a couple of days ago? I was being brought to my knees by a dreamy firebender with enticing amber eyes and the best looking eyebrows I had seen in my life. My chest began to get warm like a fire. I ran outside to the stables to where Naga was.

"I really should never doubt your actions" I said while scratching her on her head.

* * *

Mako's POV

"So Korra's a no show?" Bolin interrogated

"Yeah, I'm not surprised" I said under my breath.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders and began to lift the weights with Earthbending. I had half-hoped that Korra would actually consider coming to practice and not take me up on my offer. These past couple days I had really come to like Korra. Scratch that, I loved her. She got me fired up, in a good way. Always fighting for dominance, who wouldn't want a girl with a little challenge? I didn't even want to get into the dream I had about her*. All the emotions came flooding back to me.

Just then a slightly damp body was pressed against mine as well as soft lips.

"Mako." She moaned into my mouth.

Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms were draped around my neck. After about a minute I came back to the realization that Bolin was still in the room. Korra also came to the same realization. We both looked at Bolin awkwardly.

* * *

Korra's POV

I un-tangled my legs from around his waist and stood in the midst of an awkward silence. Bolin bit down on his bottom lip, too shy to say anything.

"Bolin…" Mako said in an apologetic tone

"Oh, no, it's okay but maybe next time try not to screw your girlfriend in the training room." Bolin spat as he walked out the door.

"He heard us this morning."

"Girlfriend?" I asked him both of us obviously focused on two different parts of his statement.

* * *

One hour later

"So what did you really expect to happen! You knew we were both in there training."

"Well I did it out of instinct, kind of like what you did earlier…. The second I realized that I had gotten Airbending I was about to rush straight to you but I didn't know if you actually liked me or if you were trying to calm me down or-"

Once again, his lips met mine but this time he added a lot more passion. I didn't even know what to think so I pulled away.

"What was that for? You're really confusing me now."

"Well firstly, you got airbending and secondly…. Korra, I love you and I hate to see you upset or in trouble, you are amazing and beautiful and every time you look me in the eyes I get lost."

* * *

Mako's POV

"That was more than two things, she said while smiling, and I'm not the only one around here with enchanting eyes." She blushed a little bit

"So where do we go from here?"

"You tell me."

We both grinned at each other. We were meant to be. I'm sure for the first time we actually agreed on something.

Both POV

There was a fire in my heart because of him (her).

**Sorry if that was a cheesy ending for everything but it was really hard to continue after that extremely awkward situation. Chances are I change it and you wont have to see my failure :D Well I hope you guys enjoyed it feel free to leave your final comments and look up my other stories as well!**

***- I might write a fanfic about Mako's dream so if I get 6 reviews starting with an (*) I'll write it Just for yall!**

**It was fun writing and editing the ending. Thank you guys!**

**I have come back to address something! I see all of you out there who view but don't review! Seriously I appreciate it And i'd love to hear what you think... it dosen't even take 5 minutes! and if it does then I'm sorry Lol**

**Shameless Advertising ahead! I have officially written Mako's Dream so go tomy profile and check it out!**


End file.
